This invention relates to apparatus used in conjunction with ice chests or coolers, and more particularly to a shelf surrounding, and supported by, an ice chest or cooler that may be on a rolling cart.
Insulated coolers are well known. They are often used at events where the food contents of the cooler are dispensed. It is convenient to have a horizontal surface nearby on which to support various items used in the dispensing such as cups, plates, utensils, and the like. Although coolers are convenient for party use, they are not attractive additions to party decor.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a horizontal support surface in a form most convenient for use in conjunction with the cooler. Many coolers in use today have an exterior surface shape with vertical side walls that include a wider lower portion that terminates in a narrower upper portion, with a ledge between the upper and lower portions. The shelf or support surface of the instant invention comprises a large planar panel with a large central aperture dimensioned to permit passage of the upper sides, but small enough to prevent passage of the lower sides, thereby resting on the ledge. The resulting shelf is thus securely supported on the chest at a convenient level with a surface that surrounds the chest. The shelf may be variously equipped to further enhance its utility, such as by provision of cup holders, a raised edge, and the like. It may be provided with means to surround and obscure the major portion of the cooler with an attractive skirt.